


Rooftop Reunions

by CatchMeIfYouDare



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchMeIfYouDare/pseuds/CatchMeIfYouDare
Summary: Kyung put both hands on his face, released a shuddering breath. His plan had been so good. He would get the portrait and avoid his assassin. But no. Of course one of the watchmen had to trip, twist his ankle and mess up Kyung‘s carefully arranged time schedule. He could have still have made it out with the portrait, unarrested (they still hadn‘t noticed its abscence) and alive. No doubt, whoever his assassin was or who hired them was powerful. Scratch that, Kyung was 99% that he knew exactly who his silent companion for these last weeks had been. Zico, biggest thief in town himself.





	Rooftop Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah still me being a mediocre writer with unoriginal ideas :D

"Dammit!"  
Kyung uselessly punched the wall next to the door. A very much locked door. And he forgot to bring his lock picking tools.  
"Fuck!", he swore again. Well, this was it then. All this stupid scheming, the cunning plans, the seduced women, the tricked men, all the money paid to keep mouths shut...and he would get murdered on the roof of some barely acknowledgeable art gallery. Mind you, by some mistake or other, they actually had one really valuable portrait (now stashed safely in Kyung's pocket). But that was pointless now, wasn't it? Kyung put both hands on his face, released a shuddering breath.  
His plan had been so good. He would get the portrait and avoid his assassin. But no. Of course one of the watchmen had to trip, twist his ankle and mess up Kyung's carefully arranged time schedule. He could have still have made it out with the portrait, unarrested (they still hadn't noticed its absence) and alive. No doubt, whoever his assassin was or who hired them was powerful. Scratch that, Kyung was 99% that he knew exactly who his silent companion for these last weeks had been. Zico, biggest thief in town himself.  
One of his loyal spies, known to Kyung only as B-Bomb (an unassuming fellow, just ordinary and quiet enough to go anywhere and everywhere without arising suspicion, the best trait for a spy no doubt) had been watching Kyung the past 3 days, probably longer but Kyung had only definitely recognized him when the elder lady next doors had asked him who that gentleman on the other side of the street was? So Kyung was actually pretty sure that Zico have had enough of Kyung stealing some precious objects and keeping the credit and money to himself. Most thieves and crooks in this city had either a deal with Zico or they were his rivals. Kyung had an inkling of an idea what was more dangerous.

He had gotten messages before, invitations to join Zico's crew of misfit bandits. It wasn't even that he hadn't considered! Kyung harbored no small amount of respect for Zico. That man had pulled some cons and heists, that put all movies to shame. And had gotten away with it too. He had assembled himself a crew of highly skilled thieves and fighters and so far Kyung had never heard of an unloyal member. Or rather, an unloyal member that was still breathing. Block B was the name of that rag tag team and Zico was on top. Kyung could only dream about having such a vast network of persons to play out. The possibilities! The treasures he could steal with such a team!  
Taeil, owner of a fish shop that was simultaneously a giant weaponry, and as Kyung had heard Taeil himself could pack quite a punch (and what made him even better in Kyung's eyes that it was rumored that Taeil was even shorter than Kyung himself!).  
Jaehyo, an IT-freak, that man could probably hack himself into whatever security system Kyung wanted and get him the buildings plan while having a tasty lunch at the same time.  
The boy Kyung only knew as P.O. was still, due to a lack of any other evidence, a well loved member of the upper class, but oh that boy had contacts that reached further than even Zico's network.  
U-Kwon, Kyung had heard that someone had dubbed him Kitten, was an assassin of top quality. Together with B-Bomb, these two made an absolutely deadly team.

Which put Kyung in a really miserable situation now, didn't it? Park Kyung himself, art thief and self-proclaimed ladies man, the successful con-artist, dubbed ‚Genius' by the public because of his love of elaborate and intricate plans, stuck on a rooftop with one of Zico's croonies on his back. They were in the building somewhere, surely on their way to the rooftop, it being the best route to escape with Kyung's initial plan busted.  
"And just because some dimwit watchman is too stupid to walk!“ Kyung couldn't help but angrily cry out again. He leaned again the locked door, it would have led him into another staircase, less frequently used. With some sneaking and innocent lies he would have probably made it out of there without anyone ever knowing he had been there in the first place. He would have been in his small flat by then, sipping a cold drink and giggling to himself, congratulating himself for another successful hit! Kyung had his eyes closed and head tilted upwards. He had no doubt that whoever Zico had sent, they were there to either kill Kyung or kidnap him to then torture him and then kill him. Mind you, Kyung wouldn't really blame Zico. By no means would he act differently in his position. Kyung had pulled some awful tricks on Block B and had put police's attention on them with some fake evidence more than a few times. He had his pride, okay? These (admittedly somewhat childish) actions had been his way to decline the generous invitations offered to him.

"Now, you can't blame just the clumsy watchman.“ A deep voice startled Kyung out of his racing thoughts.  
"You have to admit, your timing was already off before, on the second floor.“ In these moments Kyung really regretted not carrying weapons. But then again, it was probably better he didn't, he would more likely shoot himself in the foot than hit his target.  
Which appeared to be none but Zico himself. A figure of tall height stepped out, joining Kyung on the roof. Kyung had only ever seen blurry photos and snippets stolen from security cameras, as much as Zico was known, as little was actually seen of him. Kyung had never glimpsed his face before, but the body proportions and height matched the man standing before him now, not 2 metres away.  
He guessed 180 cm of height, broad shouldered but very skinny, long legs. On every depiction Kyung had managed to find of the infamous Zico, the man had been wearing a clowns mask. He was doing so as well now. A head of blond bleached hair was visible behind the edges of the mask. His voice was deep, calm and sounded smug to a degree that made Kyung scowl. Oh he was probably so proud he had managed to trap the ‚Genius' on this shabby rooftop!  
"My my, you're not easy to get a hold of, Park Kyung.“  
A goddamn mindreader as well, it seemed. Zico had stepped closer still, clad in unassuming black clothes, gloved hands hanging relaxed at his sides. Kyung's breath hitched for a second hearing his real name. There was no reason Zico should know it. But then again, B-Bomb had managed to locate him, hadn't he? There was another reason for Kyung to choke on his own air. Well, he had to admit that he might have left some...uh...very teasing, very provocative, very suggestive messages behind for the leader of Block B. It was just a way to prove his own superiority, he thought that Zico must have taken some liking towards him, why else would he offer several invitations when every single one got sent back so rudely. It had seemed funny to Kyung to leave little messages, mocking the powerful criminal for his apparent soft spot. So he was, admittedly, a little scared that the leader himself had come to settle this score.  
Kyung squared his shoulders as best as he could with his heart in his throat. The cheesy smile on his lips came easy enough though.  
"And might I ask why you would want to get a hold of me, Zico?“  
The man infront of him seemed delighted to be called by his name. Kyung heard a laugh before the thief took another step towards the shorter man.  
"Why, when you ask like that-“  
"If you're here to kill me, just hurry up please. I'd rather bleed out on this dingy roof than rot in prison.“, Kyung cut in, pressing another cheesy smile. Well, his interruption had certainly managed to annoy his companion, maybe it would also hurry his death blow.  
Zico's voice took on a sharp tone.  
"And we all know what they would do with such a pretty boy as you are, don't we.“  
There was mirth in his voice still. There was a certain note of longing in his voice. It made Kyung's throat clamp up and his breath grew even shorter.  
"Just kill me already.“  
Zico took another step.  
"Actually, as you would know hadn't you interrupted me so rudely, I am not here to end your life.“  
One gloved hand came up towards Zico's face, pushing the mask upwards, just tilting it far enough to expose his mouth. Full lips pulled into a small smirk. Kyung couldn't help but fix them when they moved again.  
"I am here“, Zico started up again, "to ask you, again, to join our team.“  
Kyung wasn't sure if he was relieved or just plain dumbfounded. He had been utterly sure after so much rejection, the leader saw no other possibility but death.  
"I'd rather-“  
"And I'm here to do this.“, the leader in question cut in.  
One second later Kyung found himself flat against the (traitorous) door, one arm pinned by Zico's right hand, the left hand clutching Kyung's jaw as the thief kisses him square on the lips. The edge of the mask is cutting into his nose, but he doesn't notice. Kyung shudders, caught between a moan, because damn he'd been thinking about this on lonely nights, and the stormy desire of punching this asshole.  
He settled on doing both, preferably in that order. Kyung moved eager lips again, a low sigh leaving his open mouth - and then decked Zico right in the jaw with his unrestricted right fist. Zico backed off immediately but not far. Kyung was gasping, fighting for breath when he heard what was clearly a chuckle.  
"I've been wanting to do this since you left that coded message in the Uptown Gallery of Arts.“  
Kyung can barely believe what he was hearing, surely that the kiss must have somehow broken the oxygen intake of his brain. His lungs were definitely pumping like crazy. "And I came here to ask you...“  
His wide eyes are fixed on the ugly clowns mask when it gets ripped off in one smooth motion.  
The same lips from earlier, now red with blood that flows from a split in the full lower lip, stretch into a wide, charming grin. The teeth looked slightly pink from the blood.

"Do you remember the name of the shop owner we used to steal sweets from? I've been meaning to send her some compensation money for quite some time now.“

And there, in all his bloodstained glory, stood none other than Kyung's childhood friend, Woo Jiho.


End file.
